


Survival

by SilverDagger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia's a romantic, Ymir has opinions about flowers, and neither of them manage to say what they really mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

It's after Trost, setting out on a mission that suddenly feels too real, that Historia first mentions flowers. They've made camp for the night, and she and Ymir are sitting on an old fence, watching the horses graze, talking about nothing in particular.

"You want to know something?" she says.

"Sure," Ymir says.

"I was going to buy you roses. As a present, I mean, for graduation. But everything happened, and I forgot."

It sounds childish, spoken aloud, and Historia braces for mockery. Instead, Ymir gives her a long look, her face almost unreadable in the failing light.

"Never did like roses much," she says. "They're romantic, if you're into that kind of crap, but the damn things die if you look at them funny." She hops down from her perch and bends to pick a tiny purple wildflower growing in the crack between two stones, then holds it up with an appraising eye.

"This, now. This'll last. Or would've, I guess, if I hadn't killed it. Guess it's not as pretty, though."

Ymir falls silent, frowning at the flower like she's going to toss it away, but Historia plucks it from her fingers before she can.

"I think it is," she says, and leans forward on impulse to tuck the flower behind Ymir's ear. And Ymir just laughs in reply - "you're such a sap, Krista" - but she sounds half-stunned despite herself, genuine as the blush painting her cheeks, and Historia can't regret it.


End file.
